D City Melody
by Nagone
Summary: Don't ever mess with Panty's Gold Credit Card. Contains Incest.


**D- City Melody**

A Panty and Stocking Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

><p>Summary: Don't ever mess with Panty's Gold Credit Card.<p>

Pairing: Panty and Stocking

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: M for sexual situations, bondage, and incest

Author's note: It was a challenge to write this quick fic. I've never written anything involving two people that are related, and I never through I'd cross the line and write about two sisters, but I really wanted to add to the P&GwG section. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Stocking shivered as her sister's pale hand ghosted across her heated skin. Thick, sturdy leather belts bound her to her four-poster canopy bed, holding her body taut against the cool, silk comforter and pillows. She was naked, safe for the small bits of whipped cream that covered her nipples and crotch. She watched Panty carefully, her eyes bright with nervousness.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Stocking yelled. "I won't do it again!" Panty snickered, sitting herself down on Stocking's flat tummy.

"You won't do _what_ again?" Panty leaned closed, fingering the top of one of the small piles of whipped cream that covered Stocking's bright pink swollen nipples. Stocking pouted.

"I won't use your credit card to order sweets from Heaven again!" Stocking yelled, struggling against her bonds. "I swear, I'll just save up my money!"

Panty resituated herself so that she was straddling Stocking. She slowly began to remove her tight red dress, her fingers deftly undoing the zipper and tugging it down. It fell about her waist in a pile of soft silk. Stocking blushed as her sister's small, but ample, breasts fell down in two twin bouncing mounds of flesh. Her nipples were large and puffy, and Stocking could tell, from her sister's trysts, that she was very, very aroused. "Panty, what are you doing?" Stocking gasped. Panty resituated herself so that her elbows were propped up on Stocking's side.

"I'm taking my revenge. Maybe if I teach you a lesson finally, we won't have a repeat of this." Stocking's lips quivered with nervousness. She feared what her sister would force her to do, or worse, what her sister would do to her.

"P-Panty," Stocking squealed, wiggling in her bonds. She fought back a cry of pleasure: bondage had always been her kink after all. "P-Panty," Stocking's voice was a little bit more brave and a lot louder. "Stop it!"

Panty smirked cheekily, tossing her luscious blonde hair over her shoulder. She leaned closer until her lips were but mere millimeters from her sisters. Roughly, she crunched them together, lavishing them with nips and quick flicks of her talented tongue. Stocking tried her hardest to resist, but between Panty's hot tongue sketching shapes on her neck and the pooling heat in her loins, Stocking couldn't help but be a little bit turned on. It was made even better by the fact that Panty hadn't even closed the door. The blonde bombshell knew her sister liked three things in her sex life: public indecency, bondage, and domination. And so far, Stocking thought, it seemed as though her sister was out to do all three of those. The thought of being walked in on made Stocking groan, and it didn't help that her sister had bitten into her flesh with sharp teeth.

Panty leaned back, examining the marks on her sister's alabaster flesh. They stood out like red paint on white paper, making Panty proud. Now, everyone would know that Stocking was punished for being a bitch to Panty. She chuckled to herself before crawling down her sister's nude form, whipped cream smearing between them. Slowly, Panty dipped her tongue down, cloaking a pert, pink nipple in between Stocking's heated flesh and her wet, cool tongue. Panty mewled happily and struggled against the bonds. Her body ached to be closer to Panty, but she knew that her efforts were futile: her sister was good with tying knots. Even though Panty hated making noise during any vaguely sexual act, soft purrs and mewls kept escaping from between her lips. She had forgotten that her sister was taking punishment from her: it seemed that even Panty had begun to get into the act

"Pa-Panty…" Stocking crooned. "Touch me, Panty."

Panty scowled at Stocking. "Who the fuck told you you could give me commands, bitch?" Stocking's eyes flashed with shock. She crunched her thighs together as possible. Her sister's rough words were quickly taking effect: she was getting more and more turned on. "Bad little sisters need to be punished," Panty mused. She smirked wickedly and reached under Stocking's pillow. "Good thing I brought this, eh?" She pulled out a small pink ball gag that, ironically, was shaped like a sprinkle-covered cupcake. She shoved it in Stocking's mouth and strapped it on. Stocking groaned against it, her loins aflame. "That'll teach you to speak when not spoken to, whore." Stocking bit back a groan that nearly erupted in the back of her throat.

Panty returned to her previous location and began to attack Stocking's belly button. She wasn't sure when this had turned into her seeking her own personal gratification, but her sister's lovely, curvaceous body had been too much to deny. She left a few scattered love bites along Stocking's side, each one driving the loli-goth closer and closer to climax. She hadn't even been touch between her legs yet, and she was already ready to climax multiple times. "Now, I'm going to have fun with you, but you had better now cum, sweet sister, or else I'll make you eat a jar of my spicy peppers with water!" Stocking's eyes went wide and she coughed, half-gagging on the toy in her mouth, half-gagging at the thought of chocking don a jar of habanero peppers. She shook her head viciously up and down, showing clearly that she understood what would happen. She cleared her mind and focused simply on her body and forcing it not to enjoy the pleasure.

Panty's lips parted, unleashing sharp, short puffs of cold air, making Stocking's legs shiver. She tried as hard as she could to ignore the creeping pleasure and simply let Panty do as she pleased, but it was near impossible, especially when she was tied up and so turned on. Still, Stocking's focus wouldn't go down easily: she'd only go down with a fight. She watched as her sister descended on her lips, pressing her tongue against them ,gathering the moisture that had gathered there. Panty groaned softly, hoping her sister wouldn't hear. She slowly pressed her tongue forward, parting the fuzzy lips with two fingers as she harshly sucked on Stocking's clitoris. Stocking's back arched, but she held back from making any noise, surprising both of the sisters. Panty groaned as she met the wetness head on. Stocking was practically dripping. She was amazed her sister had held on that long. Deciding to test her luck, Panty thrust two fingers inside her sister. Stocking bucked and held her breath, thrashing her head from left to right. Panty was amazed at how turned on her sister was. Her fingers slid in like a hot knife through butter. Tears began to pool at the corners of Stocking's eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last under Panty's talented digits.

Panty twisted her fingers, the thought to being able to embarrass her sister driving her finish the job she had already started. She could tell Stocking was close: the girl was nearly gushing fluids. Panty knew in a few more breaths, her sister would cave and she would win. She closed her eyes, and set to the task.

Pleasure coiled through Stocking's gut. She was past the point of being shocked that she was enjoying this. She simply wanted her sister to never stop. Stocking groaned and moaned, drool pooling in her mouth and running down the corners of her pink lips. She arched her back, and Panty knew instantly that her sister was only moments away from orgasm. She increased her tempo, thrusting her fingers and flicking her tongue at breakneck speeds. Stocking's moans broke from behind the barrier of the gag and echoing in the heat of her room. She thrashed her head back and forth, and with one final muffled cry, her orgasm came, her nectar pouring from her and onto Panty's awaiting tongue. Stocking collapsed into the comfort of her bed, her chest heaving. Panty sat up, her face flushed as she realized that she had found release also in the same instant that Stocking had. She wiped the slight sheen from her forehead and got up, pulling on her panties. She undid the ropes and the gag on Stocking and walked towards the door.

"P-Panty!" Stocking cried. "What… What about the peppers?" Panty turned around and saw the nervous glint in her sister's eyes.

"N-Never mind," she quickly said as she exited Stocking's room. Stocking sat on her bed, both tired and confused. She and Panty had always been close, but she felt different about her sister now. If anything, Stocking could say she felt… attracted to the blonde bombshell. She pushed her feelings aside for now, however, and snuggled up under her blankets and let sleep overcome her.

Panty walked back to her room in silence with a smile. She had had her fun for the day, and she had rather enjoyed torturing Stocking. She felt she had gotten more than enough payment for her bratty sister using her credit card. Plus, if she made Stocking eat the peppers, her sister would never forgive her.

And trust me, Panty thought as she climbed into her bed and snuggled beneath the sheets. I want more of _that._


End file.
